Ma Hura
by KyrianStormdancer
Summary: Banished through time and space from her kings side, Nikeerin must learn to live in this strange new world that she finds herself in. Luckily the first person she meets is Sookie Stackhouse, who helps her on her way to understanding. Fiercely loyal to her friend, Nik will do anything to keep her friend safe. Including wage war with vampires. A tale of a woman lost in a new reality
1. We said we would all go down together

**Disclaimer: Okay, I do not own True Blood or any of its characters, plot, or places. I do own Nikeerin (Nick-Ee-wrin), Odin, and perhaps some more who will make their appearances. I also own the world of Theren and the back story of Nikeerin. You have my permission to use them, but please credit me if you do so. I hope to have my book published and up for sale by 2016, so keep at eye out for 'Eyes of despair' title subject to change.**

** Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, and I am looking forward to hearing your thoughts and suggestions. I will try to explain the back story of Nikeerin as I go along. I have the rough outline of the book, so think of this as a sneak preview as well. I am not going to discontinue The Devil's game, this is just another one that has been on my mind.**

**Much love, and enjoy.**

* * *

Nikeerin took the worn stone steps two at a time, her twin swords thumping gently against her hips, and her bow secured across her back. Her shaggy black hair was messier than normal, sticking straight up from sweat and the blood of enemies. Her black leather armor seemed to shine in the light of the torches, but she payed the blood and gore no mind. The only thing that she focused on was reaching to top of the steps. She had to get to Odin, the doors to the keep would not hold much longer, and she knew that they were sure to be over run. If she was to die, it would be with her swords in hand, beside her friend, and King, the Magi Odin Nobumoto.

Nikeerin burst through the old oak door at the top of the tower, skidding to a stop on the roof as she met the wild, bloodshot green eyes of her friend, his face was pale, and his blue robes torn and dirty, his normally well styled blond hair in complete disarray. She could tell from the panic on his face, that all hope was truly lost. "Mage?''

"I am exhausted my friend, I have used as much magic as I dare. We are over run I fear."

"Then we shall make our final stand here."

The smile that lit upon the blonde man's face held so much love and affection that it gave her pause, it was not the expression she was expecting here at the end. But she shouldn't have been surprised, Odin had always been happy, had always had an inner since of peace, "There is one more spell I can try, it is untested so I am unsure how well it will work."

Nikeerin paused infront of her king, dropping to kneel before him, her head lowered in submission. She knew that he hated the formality, but she needed the normalcy of it, for just a moment, she wanted to feel as if she hadn't failed her king, as if they weren't all about to die, horribly painful deaths.

"This will hurt Nikeerin, and you will most assuredly be angry with me when it is over, but as my last order as your king, I command you to live. Survive this night, and be free."

Nikeerin's head snapped up, her strange golden eyes wide at his words, 'last order as her king', but before she could question, or demand an answer, Odin spoke. A single word dropped from his lips, so powerful that it caused her very bones to vibrate in agony, before everything around her seemed to swirl away, blending together in a kaleidoscope of bright colors and blinding agony. Her last glance of her king was a sad, heartbreaking smile, and a whispered 'good-bye'.

* * *

The spinning colors, and fierce pain seemed to last a lifetime, before everything once again came into focus. The first thing to assault her was a foul stench, it hung heavy in the air, burning her sensitive nose and causing her eyes to water. Every movement and breath hurt, and she just wanted to lay down and sleep for the next century, but she knew she couldn't. She had to find out where she was, and where her king was. Spells normally didn't work well with her, and she had to make sure that it hadn't killed Odin, or some other horrifying outcome, but before she could make it far, she caught site of a strange woman.

She was standing on a wooden porch to what appeared to be a weathered house, looking mildly horrified and slightly confused as she stared right back at Nikeerin. She was dressed simply in a white dress stopped at her knees, and with no sleeves, and a neckline that dipped just low enough to hint at the large breasts that filled out the top. Nikeerin wanted to sneer at the woman who was showing more skin then necessary, but the black haired woman knew she needed help, and help from a whore was better than no help at all.

She took a staggering step forward, the pain and exhaustion that came after a spell hit her swam up when she moved, quickly dropping her to her knees. She grunted in pain, refusing to cry out, to let any watching see her weakness. She struggled to get up, to get back on her feet and face what ever was coming with dignity, but by her fading vision, she knew that consciousness was soon leaving.

"Hey...are ya all right?" A strangely accented voice asked, and Nikeerin jerked her head up, causing pain to tear harshly through her head and neck, causing her to sag sideways, the last think she saw before darkness took her vision was the strange blond woman from the porch crouched beside her, the girls large brown eyes concerned as she looked down at Nikeerin.

"Odin...what have you done...?" Nikeerin wondered, before consciousness finally slipped away. Leaving her to the mercy of her nightmares, the screams of her King and his men as they were slaughtered before a mob of faceless monsters.

* * *

**Okay I know it seems a little rushed, and really short, but it's just the prelude, and I hoped it got your attention. The next chapter is going to be a time skip.**

**For those of you who haven't figured it out, the blonde 'whore' on the porch was Sookie. And though Sookie isn't my FAVORITE character, I don't think she is a whore, just alittle foolish. But since Nikeerin is from a more medieval society, to her the way Sookie dresses would be classified as whorish. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. **


	2. For the darkness has passed

**Disclaimer: See the first chapter.**

**Okay, I literally just posted the first chapter, and everything I had to say was said then, so go ahead and enjoy.**

* * *

_Three Years Later_

Nikeerin pulled her motorcycle to a stop in front of the old farmhouse, heartbreak and sadness making her body feel stiff and heavy. She had been away for the last year and a half, trying to find some way to return to her own time and place. She had not regretted leaving the Stackhouse's, though she had missed them, until two weeks ago. That fateful night when Sookie, her first friend had called her with horrible news, her Grandmother had been murdered.

Nikeerin pulled her helmet from her head, allowing her messy black hair fall down her back, as she slowly approached the stairs, a sense of dread welling inside her heart. She had faced many challenges in her twenty-five summers, but she had never had to comfort a friend who had lost a close family member. She sent a silent prayer to the Gods she knew could no longer hear her, before knocking loudly on the old wooden door.

Her sensitive ears picked up the sounds of footsteps, that were too heavy to be Sookie's, and too soft to be her brothers, before the door was pulled open. Nikeerin's instincts screamed, and she quickly jumped back, hands reaching for blades that were locked safely in a chest if Sookie's bedroom. The man had jumped back, his hands raised to show he was unarmed, but Nikeerin knew better, armed or not, this creature was dangerous. He felt the same as her father's minions, the undead army, had.

"Kas tin yol!?" She snarled, not at all surprised when he stared at her blankly, very few knew the language of the Drova, even home in Theren. But when she was stressed or frustrated she couldn't help but slip into the familiar words of her people. The man seemed to be trying to puzzle out what she said, but paused when a familiar voice asked from behind him.

"Whose at the door, Bill?" So this was the Vampire Bill that Sookie had spoken of on the phone, when she had called Nikeerin about Adele's death, the man who was over two-hundred years, and courting her friend. Nikeerin allowed herself to sneer as she looked him over. Dressed in a pair of brown pants and a simple white long sleeve shirt with shiny black shoes he looked dated. His skin was sickly looking and pale, with dark rings around his equally dark eyes. His brown hair was combed to the side, with long side burns. She wasn't sure why her friend found him attractive, he seemed...off...to Nikeerin.

"Te sha thar, ma tian."

"Nik!" Sookie practically screamed, shoving past her vampire and throwing herself into the other woman's waiting arms. Sobs immediately began to wrack the blonde's small body, and Nikeerin quickly wrapped her arms around her friend, crushing the little blonde tight to her.

"Te sha remina, te sha thar." Nikeerin murmured into her hair, trying to calm her upset friend as they sank slowly to kneel on the porch of Adele Stackhouse's home. For the first time in three years, Nikeerin felt as if she had finally come home.

* * *

When Sookie had finally calmed down she had invited Nikeerin in side, and introduced her to William 'Vampire Bill' Compton, Nik would be the first to admit, that Sookie seemed to be head over heels in love with the man, but he still raised her hairs.

It took Sookie two hours to retell what had happened while Nik had been away. All about how she had saved Bill from the Rattray's, and then how he had returned the favor. How Lettie Mae, Tara's mother, got an exorcism, and then how Rene had killed Maudette, Dawn, Adele, and attempted to kill Sookie for associations with Vampires.

Then Sookie began talking about Eric Northman, a thousand year old Viking who owned a bar in Shreveport. According to Sookie, the vampire was an arrogant ass with ego issues, Bill had a few things to of his own to say about the blonde as well. Apparently neither liked him very much.

Sookie just got done telling Nik how her, Bill, and Bill's vampire Child where headed to Dallas, when her phone rang, interrupting anything the golden eyed woman could say in response. Sookie left the room, leaving Nikeerin and Bill alone to stare at one another across the coffee table.

"I have something to say to you, Mr. Comptom, before Ma tian Sookie comes back." Nikeerin spoke softly, just loudly enough for him to hear, "I do not like you, I do not trust you, and I do not want you around Sookie. I'm not foolish enough to think I can stop you from seeing her, but you should know, I am here to stay now, and I will protect her from harm, and I do not make promises I do not keep."

Nikeerin looked up, meeting the brown eyes of the vampire before her, who was staring at her in confusion. Whether at her almost threat, or at the way she spoke, Nik didn't know, and she really didn't care.

"Now see here, young lady, I would never hurt Sookie."

"Young Lady? Nevermind," Nikeerin shook her head, before going back to meet the man's eyes, "I do not believe you. You might love Sookie, but I believe when all is said and done, you do not have her best interest in mind. Just understand, I am not to be trifled with, between you and I, you will lose."

Nikeerin was beginning to puff up, like some strange rooster about to start crowing, when Sookie re-entered the room, looking sheepish, and oblivious to the tension in the room. She looked at Nik through her lashes, as if afraid of what her friend was going to do.

"I might have told Eric that you were coming with us to Dallas..."

Nik couldn't stop the slight smirk that played across her face as she stared at Bill. Going with Sookie to Dallas just made it a whole lot easier for her to protect her friend from harm. Sookie might not be Odin, but she was her friend, her and Adele had both been. She had failed both Odin, and Adele, she would not fail a third time. No harm would befall Sookie Stackhouse while there was still breath in Nikeerin VasHura's body...

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If these have poor grammer or stupid beginner mistakes, its because I am posting them as soon as I get done writing them. I will go back through and clean them up when I am done most like. Next chapter, Nikeerin will show you a little about her past with Adele and Sookie, and she will meet the infamous Eric Northman.**

**Translation notes: (This is a language I have made myself.)**

**Kas tin yol – Who are you.**

**Te sha thar, ma tian – I am here, my friend**

**Te sha remina, te sha thar – I am sorry, I am here**

**Drova – Dragon**

**Thank you for reading, please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. And I don't want the world to see me

**Disclaimer: Again, I repeat, see chapter one.**

**One real quick thing, Nikeerin will be wearing her armor for a bit, I have found something that kinda matches what I have in my mind, just without the gloves. Think of jagged black scales, with a little Fenris from Dragon Age 2 and what I have listed below, and you pretty much have it.**

**Nik's armor ** imgres?sa=X&biw=1344&bih=649&tbm=isch&tbnid=7dSD3wJz_SSQXM:&imgrefurl= &docid=FthCnRzebbYkLM&imgurl= &w=1964&h=1929&ei=wnOzUa26OcG9rQHYiICQBg&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:2,s:0,i:97&iact=rc&dur=2079&page=1&tbnh=187&tbnw=191&start=0&ndsp=15&tx=88&ty=59

* * *

To say Nikeerin was bored would be an understatement, sure the first ten minutes of the flight had been exciting. It had been a long time since she had been up among the clouds, but being INSIDE the plane was boring. She couldn't feel the wind on her face, or see the updrafts that would carry her higher and higher.

Sookie was sitting beside her, happily sipping away at little bottles of alcohol, quickly reaching the stage of tipsy, as she exclaimed happily about everything around her. But she wasn't really enough to distract Nikeerin from her thoughts, her failures.

She had failed Odin, she should have come up with a plan that could have saved them both from that tower. Should have fought harder against the magics that had sent her to this place. Should have found a way back to him. Anything. He was her king, and she could no longer return to his side, it was her largest failure, the one that was threatening to tear her apart from the inside out.

Then there was Adele Stackhouse, Sookie's Grammeer, a wonderful, stubborn old woman, who had taken a stranger into her home with no questions. Who had calmly and gently taught Nik everything she needed to know to survive in her strange world. She had been a wonderful elder, she had clothed, feed, and housed Nikeerin, wanting nothing in return, and Nik had failed her.

She knew that Adele would most likely scold her for thinking so, but if she would have come back sooner, or had never left at all, Adele would have still been alive. If Nik had just realized that there was no way back to Odin's side, and stayed, she could have killed the human that took her life. She could have protected Sookie from a beating she didn't deserve, and if Nikeerin had anything to say about it, her blonde friend wouldn't be with the vampire William Comptom.

Sighing softly to herself, Nikeerin closed her eyes and thought of all that she had faced, slavery, murder, fighting losing odds in the tourney, being bound to a magi who hated her for being a woman. The journey across Theren to find a way to break their bond, facing the black god, Kal'thaslin, dying at the hands of said god, coming back as something new, something horrifying and powerful. Putting Odin on the throne, then being overrun by people who had once revered them. Being sent from her king, through reality, and meeting the Stackhouse's. It was so strange that if it would have happened to anyone else, she would probably think they were insane, half the time she thought she was insane.

"Whatcha thinkin 'bout?" An overly bubbly Sookie asked her, pulling Nik from her thoughts of the past, and back into the present. The raven-haired warrior dropped her golden eyes to rest on her friend, a slight smile tugging at the corners of her lips when she saw the blonde playing with one of the small bottles.

"I thought you were the telepath, Ma Tian?"

"Ya know I can't read your mind." The blonde said with a pout that actually pulled a rusty chuckle from Nik, a sound that made the blonde grin even happier. She wasn't stupid, she knew her friend had suffered a harsh life, and that laughing was rare, she treasured every time she heard that hesitant chuckle from the other woman.

"Even if you were able to read my mind, Ma Tian, you would not wish too." Nik said in all honesty, like she had every time that they had spoken of it before, "It is a horrible place, filled with things that I hope you never have to witness."

Nikeerin had told Sookie some of her past, but she had skimmed over the parts that left scars of her soul, the stuff of nightmares that were sure to take the blondes innocent from her. Even in the world of vampires she was a light in the dark. So innocent and naïve, that Nik couldn't help but want to keep her that way. Perhaps it was selfish, but it felt right, and she had always listened to her instincts, they had never led her astray before.

"What did your friend Meer, North Man, say when you told him I was coming along, by the way?" From what they had told her of the man, he wouldn't take well to people just barging in on something he was planning, so Nik was curious about how he was going to take her presence, and if she should pull her armor and weapons from her back and have them on and ready when she finally came face to face with the man.

"Oh...I didn't really give him much choice..." Sookie said with a slightly hysterical giggle, "I told him that something had come up, and I was needing to bring a friend with me...and that if he didn't get you on the plane, then I wasn't coming..."

Nik couldn't help it, she flung back her head and laughed, the sound echoing around the plane. Her foolish, brave companion, ready to challenge an adversary that she couldn't beat, just to keep her friend close to her after so long apart.

"You, ma tian, would make a wonderful Drova." Sookie gave her a confused look, clearly not knowing what Drova meant, but let it go. Sookie leaned forward, her grin turning pleading as she stared into Nik's honey hued eyes.

"Will ya teach me more of ya language?" The black haired woman felt a ghost of a grin tug at her lips as she gave into her friend. She had begun teaching Sookie the language after six months of her wondering what she said in the foreign tongue. She mispronounced many of the words, and her accent was horrible, but Nik enjoyed teaching her, and was happy that it was something they could do to pass the time.

* * *

Nikeerin exited the plane with a relieved sigh, the last thirty minutes had been absolute hell, she had managed to steal all but two of the little liquor bottles from her friend without her noticing. Sookie was well on her way to being drunk as she bubble greetings to the portly little man who stood waiting at the bottom of the ramp with a sign that read simply 'Compton Party'.

"You're late..." The slightly sweaty looking man stuttered out sounding nervous, and instantly drawing narrowed eyes from Nik, "You were suppose to be here two hours ago..."

Nikeerin watched as the man looked around nervously, trying to usher Sookie to the limo while she babbled about there being a delay at the other end. Nik stepped forward, alarms ringing in her mind. There was something very wrong, this man wasn't who he was pretending to be.

Nikeerin was five feet away, when the portly man grabbed Sookie, trying to force her into the limo. Snarling Nikeerin jumped forward, hand outstretched to yang the male away from Sookie, when Bill appeared, saving the day. Nikeerin narrowed her eyes even more, as Bill stared into the fat man's eyes and quickly glamoured him.

"I would assume he was sent by who ever kidnapped this...Godric." Nik stated calmly, her golden eyes still narrowed, even as Sookie, Bill, and Fat and Sweaty turned to look at her, "Who knew you were coming to Dallas, Ma Tian?"

Sookie was just opening her mouth to respond, when there was a loud thumping from the trolley that had held the coffins. Nik turned just in time to hear, Jessica, Bills childe yell something about getting the coffin open, before the whole thing slid to the floor with a bang.

" I suggest we get to the Hotel..." Bill stated sounding annoyed, but he met Nik's eyes, showing that he had understood where her mind had gone. There was a traitor in the vampire nest. Protecting Sookie just got a lot harder.

* * *

Nikeerin slouched against a tree, her sleeping bag already placed by the happily crackling fire. She was nursing a watered down ale from the hotel, before finding the closest park to set up camp. She knew that if any authority figures saw her, that they would make her move, but she didn't care. She was too angry to care.

Apparently Northman had booked two rooms. One for Bill, Jessica and Sookie, and one for Himself and Nik, though if what Bill implied the older vampire was actually trying to get Sookie to protect her friend by getting Sookie to stay with him in Nik's place. That had been shot down quickly, but when Nik had suggested placing either Jessica or even Bill in with Eric, Bill had promptly protested.

Nikeerin had finally just snarled at Compton, and said she would find her own lodgings, and spun to left, after promising Sookie that she would meet them in the lobby at sundown to go to the vampire's nest. Nik knew she would be making a strange statement when she showed back up, she was going in her armor, ready for battle, ready to defend her friend.

Closing her eyes against a headache, Nik tried to relax, only for her senses to start screaming, jumping to her feet, she pulled her swords from their sheaths at her sides, just to watch a vampire appear at the other side of her fire. Crouched low, she slowly took the vampire in.

He was tall, about a foot taller then Nikeerin herself, his hair was blonde, but she could tell that it was artificially lightened, his face was handsome, all sharp planes and smooth skin, his eyes were a cold blue that showed an age and knowledge that was rare here. He was dressed simply in a black button up long sleeved shirt, black slacks, and shiny black shoes.

His blue eyes were staring at her, clearly confused as he looked her over, and she wasn't surprised. It had probably been several decades since he had found a woman in the woods, wearing armor, with short swords in hand and a large bow across her back. Nikeerin wasn't modest, she knew she cut an intimidating presence.

Her armor was all black leather, held together with silver rivets. It was slightly worn from use, the leather scarred from battle, but well oiled and cared for. It was fashioned to look like the scales of the black god Kal'thaslin, who she had killed when she was seventeen, all sharp points and jagged edges. She wore a simple pair of black breeches, a black long sleeve tunic, and boots under it. The only skin you could see was that of her fingers which pocked through the fingerless gloves, and her face. Looking deathly pale, what with her black outfit and black hair, which was pulled back in a tight braid. Her swords, with their obsidian and ruby hilts glinted brightly in the light of the fire, and the stark whiteness of her Drova bone bow sticking up over her shoulder, and her eagle fletched arrows in the black leather quiver.

"Vatara forn lamasy, please make yourself at home." Nikeerin stated softly, carefully sliding her swords home, "Te sha Nikeerin MaHura, Yol usan doe Meer Erik Northman."

The raven haired woman held perfectly still when the vampire moved with incredible speed, coming to a stop directly before her, towering over her, and staring down with cold, suspicious blue eyes, "How do you know me?"

"Ma Tian Sookie informed me you were old, the oldest she had met." Nik unflinchingly met his gaze, "Your years show through your stance and your eyes."

The vampire's eyes narrowed, and he once again looked the golden eyed woman over, clearly caught off guard by what he found. Most likely he had been expecting a normal human, Tara perhaps. He was clearly surprised and confused to find someone like Nik. Glaring down into Nik's golden eyes, his gaze suddenly became intense, and she could feel something tugging at her mind. It was a cold sensation, fighting against her will, attempting to take over her mind and make her submit to the man before her.

Nikeerin allowed her eyes to turn red, her eyes going from the color of honey to the color of blood in less than a moment, but she held the rest of the spell to hide her appearance in place, refusing to give too much of herself away. She snarled angrily up at the male, as she growled out menacingly, "You would do well to stay out of my mind, Basra, I not some weak willed Drury, you can not force your will upon me."

There was shock in those blue eyes, as the vampire stared down at her, clearly surprised that Nikeerin had not only felt the glamour, but had also resisted it, "What are you?"

"I am Nikeerin MaHura, the last Drovajas, daughter of Kal'thaslin."

* * *

**Alright there you go. My chapters are steadily getting longer. The next one I am really excited about. They head over to the nest, then from there to the church. I'm not sure if it will be the next chapter, or the one after that when they meet Godric. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Drova - Dragon**

**Ma Tian - My friend**

**Vatara forn lamasy - Greetings and Welcome**

**Te sha Nikeerin MaHura, yol usan doe Meer Erik Northman - I am Nikeerin MaHura, you must be Mr. Eric Northman.**

**Basra - Undead**

**Drury - Human**

**Drovajas - Dragon-child**


End file.
